Inta Sanno Hikaru
Inta Sanno Hikaru is the Captain of the Saint Elysia Pirates. Personality Soft-spoken and observant, he would prefer not to engage someone in combat without a "true" and "valid" reason. Something minor or flat out stupid isn't enough to qualify and if things begin to spiral from there however, he is more than willing to subdue the other quickly and prevent any damage. He can not stand the way certain individuals lord their power over others after his own people's treatment by the Alder San. Nevertheless he knows it is beyond his ability to prevent without first mastering his own abilities and gathering a fellowship of equal-minded and powered individuals. Abilities and Powers As granted by his Plant and Monk ancestry, Inta posseses the same fluid ability known as Kan Kanwa to relax the body and dissappate kinetic energy across it in certain ways. His own unique take on it allows him to work this into his Devil Fruit's power for an entirely new range of control known as Sanno Hikaru. Physically he is narrow, almost willowly, yet with his fluid agility comes exceptional strength within his fingers and knuckles in particular, along the arms and shoulders, and a general flexibility acquired from years of stretching and honing his form. When using Sanno Hikaru he gathers the kinetic energy rather than disappates it to replicate abilities seen in strong Haki users or to reenforce his Kan-Kanwa skills. The fullest stage of Sanno Hikaru engages adrenaline and allows him exceptional precognitive skills in combat, allowing his natural reflexes to increase more and more rapidly. With the ability of his Devil Fruit he can take in the way someone moves as they perform a technical move and slowly transmit the information from his eyes to his brain and into the muscles of his body that would be required to replicate it. This can take from a full day to two weeks depending on the complexity. If engaged in combat the process can speed up very quickly however as direct contact forces the information to be acknowledged and recognized. So far he has been able to learn and store upwards of seventy different physical techniques and devise counters to each one of them, making him a walking specialist on hand to hand combat. His last strength is in swordplay, namely having acquired and utilized Elysia in combat situations, and he is still learning to fully bring it up to speed. History The previously unknown and unnamed Eldest of the teenage Paria San of Kanwa grew up to the same harsh and miserable life the rest of his people had. He had a harder time learning his own Kan Kanwa Style than most of the others his age and for a long time it seemed he would never develop one. Just before the second-last great flood the skill began to burn within his veins and over the three years before his exile had grown at a fluid rate. After his exiling from San Zen Island he was able to swim through the rough currents toward a distant pirate ship. Weary but not exhausted he slipped aboard by scaling the outer wall with the same Kan Kanwa Style that he had used to scale the trench system two nights prior. For the most part he kept out of the way and observed his first real experience of the outside world when discovered and sold at the Sabaody Archipelego. At some point after being sold he obtained and devoured the Jutsu Jutsu no Mi and survived the conditions of it with the help of another: Kenta Senmaru and the android Dalmyo. Goals Inta intends to destroy the Tenryubito once he becomes strong enough. For that purpose he sought out and forged a fellowship among others who likewise wished to see them defeated and gone from this world. Before he can accomplish this however, he wishes to free the rest of the Paria San trapped in the depths of San Zen Island and deal with the Alder San in Orochi-olmo. Destiny and Death Inta was born during the celestial reckoning, a time of desyncronicity following an allignment of the planets in a straight union, imbuing within his very being the power to defy on an almost supernatural scale. It is something that has come to pass several times through out his life: the escape from the depths of Kanwa, the survival in the oceans about San Zen Island, being taken up by Kenta Senmaru and his partner Dalmyo on a slave ship headed for the Leviathan, his survival after taking in the Jutsu Jutsu no Mi. He has lived and defied the will of the tainted blade Elysia, the clashs with the Yontsukiryu, the loosing of the prisoners within the Ruinade Promos, and even the invasion and battles aboard the Leviathan. His last true action of defiance, the defeat of the Alder San within Orochi-olmo, marks the conclusion of his goals as a living man. With all that he has come to accomplish the power to defy has nearly fled him entirely, and though the day is rapidy closing that Inta will be executed at the hands of Cipher Pol agent Damocles K. D. T. his goal of forging the destruction of the Tenryubito has passed onward into the hands of Raphae Gold, and in the process defied the rotting of his destiny. He will die in the Battle of Exxod and send Elysia into the hands of it's rightful wielder, Raphae, releasing the other of the need to Revive. Category:Human Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users